Divergent Trilogy: Chicago Faction High School
by Read Write Inspire
Summary: Beatrice Prior and her brother attend Chicago Faction High- 3 months late. Being the new kid tends to create friends, but worse, enemies. Tris is attracted to the boy who never dates, and has a crippling fear of intimacy. Will Tris survive school? All couples! Four/Tris, Will/Chris, Uriah/Marlene, Zeke/Shauna,, Caleb/Susan. Rated T for Teen scenes and mild swearing. !Romance/Drama!


"Beatrice, _wake up!" _Caleb shouted in my ear. I flinched back and swatted at his head. You see, Caleb was my brother, and today was my first day at Chicago Faction High. Caleb and I were required to take a test, which decides what faction sector we go to. There are 5 factions which support the campus- Candor, the Truthful, Erudite, the Intelligent, Abnegation, the Selfless, Amity, the Joyful, and Dauntless, the Brave. Dormitories were provided in sector. Caleb snapped in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. I sat up in my gray bed, in my gray room. I didn't have any decorations. My parents don't believe in vanity or self-indulgence.

"Caleb, _what _do you _want?!" _I smacked him arm.

"It's the first day of school!" He smiled.

"No it isn't. That was 3 months ago. It's the first day to _us, _but to everyone else it is another school day."

"Beatrice," Caleb looked at me seriously. "You're not going to make any friends with that attitude."

"You sound like mom, now get _OUT!" _I jumped out of my dull, wrinkled, and unmade bed and shoved Caleb out of my room to get ready. I locked the door once he was out and went to the pale brown dresser. I pulled on the bottom drawer, it making a rubbing noise. I dug to the back of the pile and pulled out my 'secret stash'. My secret stash was from when I went shopping alone one time and bought a black long sleeved V neck shirt with skin-tight black pants. I quickly put it on and looked at myself in the window, since the only mirror in the house was in a compartment in a sliding wall. I didn't look quite as much as a twelve year old, the clothes helped by creating curves and my chest area was a bit larger. I turned around with my hands on my hips, examining. A knock on the door startled me and I yelled, "What?"

"Time for school!" Caleb yelled through the door.

I groaned and strode to the door, opening it. Caleb swore, very unlike him, and held his nose. He gave me a death glare, but his eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing.

"What are you _wearing?!" _He dropped his hands from his now-bloody nose and his jaw fell open. I blushed.

"Clothes. Now let's get to school before it's too late!"

"*-*"

My parents weren't home, being at work, to see my outfit Caleb clearly disliked. Thankfully, Caleb had a car so we could drive to school and not ride a public bus. He had a blue convertible, which he had saved up for since he was 9 for, and my parents eventually agreed to let him get. At Chicago Faction High, the building was _amazing. _The main lobby was glass, and it lead off into 5 directions, to the faction sectors. One was black (dauntless), green (erudite), yellow (amity), blue (abnegation), and gray (candor). I strode away from Caleb, and went up the wet stone stairs to the lobby. It had rained earlier, and everything was damp, dripping, or just plain wet. I was admiring the view of the lobby when I slipped. Or, well, tripped. I slid on the water and stumbled over someone's foot. They grabbed my arm before I could fall.

"Wow, watch it there. You alright?" I look up to see a rather handsome boy. He looked about my age, ripped with a six pack, a full lower lip, a small upper lip, and killer dull blue eyes. His hair was wet and messy. I stared at him like an idiot. A bird cawed and that snapped me back to reality.

I blinked a few times. "Oh, yeah," I looked down at my feet. "Uh, thanks."

The boy was about to speak when a girl came running up. "Oh em gee! Are you new here?!" She squealed. The boy and I looked at her like she was an alien.

"Oh um, yeah." I mumbled.

"Well what do you have for classes?" She asked. "Oh by the way, I'm Christina."

"Um…" I don't know why I hesitate. I mean, a new place, a new personality, a new _life._

"Think about it," the boy says, a smile curling his lips. I turned to him. "You don't get to pick again."

"Tris," I hold out my hand to Christina. I then turn to the boy but then was interrupted.

"Come on! We need to get your schedule." Christina says.

"How do you know I need to get it?" I ask.

"One, you don't have it in your hand, two, you're talking to the hot dude," She smirks at the boy. "And three, we need to go!" She yanks my hand and I glance at the boy and blush. I give a small wave and Christina pulls me into the lobby.

**Sorry it was short. 834 words. 5 reviews = next chapter! All reviews allowed (even guest)**


End file.
